Two darksides go into a bar
by Ranger24
Summary: Shade has a stare down with Drake at a bar when Ozzy buts in. To say the least Shade doesn't like being interrupted.


**Ranger24: Ross I'm saying this only once. You forced my hand. Now I have to make a point the only way I can. With straight forward ass whup.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing (EXCEPT THE STORIES THAT I WRITE THAT HAVE ORIGINAL PLOT LINES!).

In some bar near the edge of LA was the place the evilist of the Evil gathered to drink, party, or sulk. Tonight it was a night with regulars. This included Drake and his ontorage of minions.

Drake: So I tell him, 'You can go sit on a grill, I'm not paying that much for a...

Suddenly the door burst open and in enter a very imfamous darkside. He had white hair, yellow eyes, a rusty brown cloak, and wore a mesh of clothe and metal for armor. He had many weapos with him, a soul eater sword, two sycthed swords with chains on the ends, and a revolver in his hand. Drake narrowed his eyes in anger.

Drake: Shade.

He stood up and walked over to the other darkside glaring, Shade Returned the glare and walked over to him. Someone turned the juke box off as they meet in the middle and glared at eachother.

Suddenly someone shoved Shade out of the way and took his place! Shade hit the ground and drew out his revolver and pointed it into the face of the one who shoved him.

Shade: Who the hell are you?

The person who shoved him had Purple skin, red eyes, and white hair. He wore a purple trenchcoat and a pair of black blue jeans.

??: I am Ozzy Ross's darkside. Released by Ino and Drake's lackeys after a short fight with my orginal, then I double crossed Drake and went to conquer the universe on my own!

Shade cocked his revolver.

Shade: You know what? I'm thinking you're just some cheap copy cat who can't tangle with a real darkside!

Ozzy snarled in anger.

Ozzy: You calling me weak? You don't even look like a darkside? Who many darkside's have regular skin pigmentation?

Shade laughed!

Shade: That's the best you can come up with? I lack the normal skin pigmentation? Ever consider I'm an albino Darkside?

Johan: Wait there are albino darksides?

Shade: Yes dipshit.

Johan: Hey!

Shade yanked out a shuriken and chucked it right next to Johan's hand.

Johan: Shutting up now.

Ozzy: Well at least I'm a major darkside!

Shade: Oh please! In almost all of the Author fighter fics since Author fighters: Darkness unleashed I have been mentioned in almost all of them! You maybe more recent but that still doesn't mean why no one mentions you! The reason being that you are a cheap, ripe off, imitation of your's truly me!

Drake scratched his head.

Drake: Umm... guys.

Shade/Ozzy: Shut it.

Drake went back to his seat looking rather depressed.

Ozzy: Well at least I have cool powers!

Shade: Like what? You haven't done Bat shit that a couldn't do a hell of a lot faster?

Drake: Can I talk again?

Shade fired his revolver into the ceiling. Drake went back to mopeing.

Ozzy: You know what I don't have to take this! I can just kick your butt right now and prove that I'm stronger.

Shade: Try it numb nuts!

Ozzy lundges at Shade but Shade side steps and Ozzy runs into the juke box braking it. The bar owner the Evil sound Ninja glanced up from the glass he was polishing.

ESN: HEY! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT! That juke box is vintage!

Ozzy yanked his head out of the juke box as Shade yanked out his soul eater.

Shade: Come on!

Ozzy uses Physic to chuck all of the tables at Shade who cuts them apart with his sword before using his pistol to return fire! Ozzy again uses Physic to block the attack. Shade growled in anger.

Shade: When I kill you it will feel oh so good!

Shade lundged forward but Ozzy agian used Physic this time to send Sdade flying into a wall! Shade scrambled to his feet wiped out his Scythed swords and swung the chains into the air!

Shade: Scorpion's sting!

The Chain's shot towards Ozzy who again used Physic to try and block. This time howver a direct clash of wills occured! The chains moved closer and then further away from Ozzy!

Suddenly yanked out a shuriken and hurrled it at Ozzy's head. Ozzy ducked barely in time and Shade's chains broke through! They pinned Ozzy by hem of his coat! Shade walked forward drawing his sword eyes glowing red. Even though Ozzy was a darkside he felt a pang of fear as Shade raised his pistol towards Ozzy's head.

Ozzy shut his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

Bang!

Ozzy opened his eyes as a trickle of blood snaked down his neck. Shade had shot the wall and the splinters had cut Ozzy's cheek. Shade lowered his weapon and released Ozzy.

Shade: Get the hell out.

Ozzy, without a second glance, ran out of the bar. Shade sat down at tthe bar stools.

Shade: Pour me a cold one.

ESN: Aren't you a little...

Shade yanked out his revolver and shot a bottle of beer behind ESN. The evil Sound ninja grabed a mug filled it with Boston Lauger and dove into the back after placing it infront of Shade who then spun his pistol around and shot the Juke box which immedatly began playing again. Shade smirked picking up his lauger.

Shade: I love this bar.

* * *

**Ranger24: Ross I don't mean to sound to harsh but seriously I get a little pissed when someone ripes my story off. You may cover it with all the bells and whistles but it's still a copy cat at is base core. Whats worse is that you didn't even credit me in any way, make note of my darkside, or even mention me in the damn story! You can keep writing but use your own idea's don't steal mine. Ask first.**


End file.
